Double the Trouble
by Koolness
Summary: Post War. Its coming up to Ginny and Harrys wedding but will the Blushing Brides maid and the Hamsome Best man get together finally? RHr By Koolness
1. Chapter 1

A/N This me trying to write another story of R/Hr shipping as I just love them together!!

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter but I would love to!!

Double Trouble

Chapter One

Waiting

She was sitting in her office, staring out the window at the bright sunny sky, waiting till the time came. Her brown hair had been swept up into a bobble at the side of her head. Her clothes were fitted around her thin body and her make-up was done perfectly. She had grown up a lot since the last war, her scar down her arm was fading and the heat wave which had hit London had done some good to her skin. She had filled out in all the right places and looked more than beautiful than every. It was hard to believe that she didn't have a boyfriend.

The alarm on her clock rang out which made her body jump up, she looked at the wall, the clock read 5pm, time to go, to see her family, the only family she had. Her only family that had survived Voldemort and the Final War. She shuddered as she thought about it, it had hit her hard, tears began to form in her eyes, she knew she had to be strong and hold it in but there was signs of it every. On Tuesday, It was Harry and Ginny's wedding, a new generation would start soon and they would be safe because of what they had done. That was one of the reasons why she did it, so her kids would be safe. When Harry and Ginny first announced that they were getting married, it had been so sudden. The war had ended a year ago and Mrs Weasley thought that they were to young but who could stop them? They had known each other for 6 years even thought they had only dated for only two of those years. They were lovers who had been destined to be together for there life.

She picked up her suitcase and took the lift to the apparation area. She apparated to her second home where no one didn't love her.

The yard came into view as she came out the plastic tube, which smelt of rubber ducks. Wellie boots were lined up in a row beside the backdoor, which lead into the kitchen of the Burrow. A waft of Mrs Weasley's fabulous cooking reached her nose as she entered the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was standing at the stove stirring her famous soup. She had grown a little older and had got some grey hairs but apart from that she was still the same. Ginny was sitting at the table doing some last minute preparations for the wedding. Ginny had let her hair grown longer; the copper colour was shinning in the sunlight. Her body had grown curves and she had filled out well like her.

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny as Hermione entered the room with her suitcase. She ran over and gave her best friend a hug. "I am so excited!"

"Is that surprising?" said Hermione teasing Ginny. "You are marrying the man you love in a couple of days everyone would be."

"I suppose so, so have the men at the ministry been trying their thing on you again?" asked Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Stop Ginny," Hermione's smiled faded. She just wanted to forget him, his evil plan had upset her and someone else but she didn't realise.

Mrs Weasley interrupted their conversation. "Why do you help Hermione to take her suitcase up stairs?"

Ginny nodded and they head up stairs together, the corridor was narrow but they just managed to magic it past the many bedrooms in the house.

"You will be sleeping with me," said Ginny. "Just like the old time."

"Ohh, I thought you would be with Harry!"

"I was going to but then you would have had to share with Ron," said Ginny. "Mum thought that it was improper as you aren't with Ron. Mind you, Ron wouldn't have minded, but he got a bit embarrassed when it was mentioned."

Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard Ginny and Hermione talking. Harry had grown taller but not as tall as Ron his hair was slightly longer and his round glasses were perched on his nose. His body was in good shape as he was of course a Quidditch player.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry as he gave her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, so are you already for the big day?" she asked.

"Just about I hope! We can't wait!"

With that he gave Ginny a peck on the lips and they carried on up the stairs. When they entered Ginny's bedroom that was pink and had fresh sunflowers in a glass of water beside the window, the bed was beside the wall and a camp bed had been placed in the middle of the floor another lay beside it.

"Fleur is sharing as well because we thought you wouldn't want Charlie sleeping in here with us."

"Ok"

Ron entered the Ron a short while after as they were talking about the wedding. His muscular body walked into the room he was still really lanky but his muscles made up for that. His gorgeous red hair was slightly longer then the last time he had seen her, his freckles spread across his nose and cheeks.

"Hullo Mione," said Ron, he didn't meet her eye.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Hermione she walked up to him. They eyed each other up and then they gave each other a small hug.

"Umm… I'm good," said Ron. "Mum says it's time for tea."

He turned and went down the stairs Hermione stared after him.

"Hey!" said Ginny smiling promptly. "You were checking my bro out!!"

"No I wasn't!" said Hermione. "I was just looking… at…"

"Yeah?"

"What ever!" said Hermione just giving up as she knew that she wasn't going to win.

They walked down the stairs to the garden. Many smaller tables had been put together so the whole Weasley family could sit together. It was just like it had always been. The times she loved.

Arthur stood up and pushed his spectacles up his nose. He briefly cleared his thought before turning to Harry and Ginny who were sitting at the end of the table. They were smiling stupidly into each other's eyes. They looked really love struck. Hermione turned her head to look somewhere else. Her eyes travelled over to Ron's face and body. His physique was so nice she couldn't help but stare. Her eyes moved into his eye line. His to hers. It was an awkward stare, which made both of them blush and look somewhere else.

"Today we are celebrating the upcoming wedding of Harry and Ginny, Could we all raise our glasses to them."

Everyone followed suite, even little Bill. Once they had finished everyone tucked into the Mrs Weasley's delicious cooking and conversations broke up into many smaller ones. Ron was getting hassled by Fred and George who were still not married, not even showing an interested. Mr Weasley was cooing over little Bill and Mrs Weasley was asking how Hermione's love life was going.

"So have you found your one yet?" asked Mrs Weasley looking at Hermione intently.

Hermione at this moment was staring at Ron she choked on her food. "What?"

"Have you found your one yet?"

"What one?" Hermione knew that Mrs Weasley was trying to quiz her about Ronald. "Oh… no… you know how life is."

"Well I was married about the same age as Ginny."

"I don't think I have found Mr Right yet," she said this bowing her head to make it look like she hadn't any feeling for anyone.

"You will soon though."

After the three courses meal, which was whipped up by Mrs Weasley everyone, retired to the living room. Little Bill was singing 'I'm a little tea pot' with actions while every laughed as they thought it was sooo cute.

As the evening passed and everyone went to bed at different times. Last to do to bed was Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They had been sitting playing Chess Hermione and Ron against Ginny and Harry. Ron and Hermione had won every game.

As they trampled up the stairs Harry and Ginny said 'Goodnight' with a peck on the lips.

"So how when was the first time you kissed Ron?" asked Ginny as she stared at the ceiling.

"What?" asked Hermione. Her heart was racing as this conversation was reached.

"Don't worry I do know about you and Ron" said Ginny smiling.

"We aren't together… we only kissed once," said Hermione blushing incredibly.

"Don't tell me your heart didn't race when I asked," said Ginny.

"What if it did?"

"Then you have to tell him."

"Not for a while it's yours and Harry's week. I don't want to spoil it"

"You won't, you will just be doing yourself and Ron some good."

Upstairs Harry and Ron had just finished having the same conversation. But it was not coincidence.

A/N So what do you think?? I don't know… so you have to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I know it's not fair but J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter books and we love her for that.

A/N Ok Guys thanks for the reviews from Elfwarden, Fliengdolphine, mrs.danrad and kgirl120. For those of you who put my wonderful story on Alert I would like to know what you thought and if anyone has any ideas then just review! Sorry that it took me so long to update but now I have a beta, so there should hopefully not be as many mistakes!

Thanks xx

Chapter Two

It was just past 8am when the first person in the Burrow rose from their bed. She got up and dressed into the running clothes that she wore every morning when she ran. This day was just like any normal day. This person was of course Hermione. She ran around the lake and the Burrow before she returned.

As she returned Ron was looking out of the window, he could see her running in her short shorts and tank top 'This is how she keeps her stamina up then and her good shape of body.' Ron, still tired went into the bathroom.

When Hermione entered the kitchen after her run, still not many people were up. But Bill was up with little Bill. Bill was feeding Little Bill as he sat in the little high chair.

"So you are still going on your morning runs?" said Bill.

"Well you know I need to keep fit, and I won't at work because all I do is sit at a desk all day long," said Hermione as she sat down at the table.

"So you aren't trying to impress a certain someone then?" asked Bill.

Hermione gave him a look, "Please don't you start that again, your Mum has been going on at me since last night, and it's just very um frustrating."

"Why?" asked Bill, he knew perfectly well that Hermione liked Ron in more than friendship way, as he had spent many hours with her at the last war.

"Bill, come on, you know," said Hermione. "It's just taking ages for him to see it, and for me to feel strong enough to tell him. I will eventually but not right now."

"How long is this going take you are 19, you have known him for 8 nearly nine years and you still don't think you are ready for him?" asked Bill as he scrapped out the little dish of Little Bills food.

"No but"

"Hermione just come out and say you love him then!"

"Whom do you love?" asked a still sleepy Ron as he entered the room.

"Fleur, of course as she is my wife and has mothered my child," said Bill.

"Uncle Ron!!!" said Little Bill. "Can we go on the broomstick again!! With Uncle Harry?"

"If it's ok with your Mummy and Daddy!" said Ron as he bent down and gave Little Bill a kiss. "So it's your turn to look after Bill when the next baby comes you will have two kids to keep you amused."

"You mean in another four months?" asked Bill, Fleur had told then two months ago that her and Bill were expecting another baby. Two years after Little Bill who had been born 2 months early.

"Yea then I shall be a uncle again!"

"I thought you wanted to be a dad?"

"Umm yeah I want that as well," said Ron as the tips of his ears went red as Hermione was still sitting at the table.

"I'm just away up to use the toilet," said Hermione trying to ease away from the conversation. She left the room giving Little Bill a kiss on the head as she left.

"So do you still like Hermione?" asked Bill.

"Of course I do," said Ron, Bill had known for a couple of years now that he fancied her. "I'm going back to bed."

"Suit yourself," said Bill as Ron left the room. "Come on Little Bill lets get you dressed."

Hermione was lounging outside reading a muggle romance called 'Pride and Prejudice' when Ginny immerged out of the house. Ginny was wearing a short summer dressing that was just above her knees and a sun hat, which covered her face.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" asked Hermione as Ginny sat down.

"Yes it's nice to have a long lie!" she said as she usually didn't because of her work. "What time did you get up at?"

"About 8am I went a run as no one was up," said Hermione she took a sip of her orange juice.

"You always go for a run."

"Yeah It's just to keep fit and stuff.

Ginny had a quick peak around to make sure nobody was eves dropping.

"So about what you told me last night" before Ginny managed to finish Hermione cut in.

"I don't want to take about it," she said blushing slightly.

"Come on," Ginny replied. "I am your best friend."

"Yes, but he is also your brother," said Hermione. "Why don't you just ask him, I don't want to give your brother's privet information to you."

"But it is also your information to give to me as it is also about you too."

"But"

"If you don't answer this now then I shall ask you until you tell me."

"Lets see how long it takes then!" said Hermione as she left she bumped into Harry who was coming outside.

"Couldn't get it out of her?" asked Harry as he took Hermione's empty seat.

"Not yet," she replied. "But I told her I will annoy her till I get out of her."

"Good Luck!!" said Harry.

Ron was lying on his bed thing his thoughts over again. He sat bolt up when he heard a knock on the door. He was stroking a picture of Hermione before he pushed it under his pillow.

"Come in!" He called.

"Hey Ron," said Hermione as she stepped over the threshold.

"Hey," he replied.

"I don't know how to say this," she said blushing a little. "But IkindoftoldGinnythatwekissed!"

"What?" Said Ron "Can you speak slower I can't understand you?"

"OK," she said. "I kinda told Ginny that we had kissed."

"Oh," he said.

"She wants to know when" Ron cut across her.

"If you really must tell her make her promise never to annoy me or blackmail me with the piece of information," said Ron.

"Ok if you are sure," she said. "Sorry for letting it slip."

"It's no biggie, just make sure you tell her that."

With that she turned around and stepped out of the room.

"Hello Hermione," said Mrs Weasley.

"Hello Mrs Weasley."

"Ginny was looking for you dear, I think she was in her bedroom," she said.

"Oh, ok," said Hermione. "Thanks."

Hermione entered the room a couple of minutes later to see Ginny dancing around listening to the mp3 player that Hermione had given her for her birthday last year. She was busying singing to herself as looked at her refection in the mirror.

"Hey Ginny," said Hermione. Ginny almost jumped out of her skin as she hadn't realized that Hermione had entered the room.

"Oh my god," said Ginny breathing deeply. "You gave me a scare.

"Sorry!" said Hermione.

"I was just going to tell you what happened the night Ron and I kissed."

A/N So what do you think good or bad??? Please review to find out!!

Beta's note: I hope you guys like this chapter that the lovely koolness wrote. Make sure you leave an review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – As you can tell I do not have the intelligence J.K.Rowling has so this could not possibly be her work.

A/N – I am sorry to my faithful reader that I have not updated very quickly but I had very important exams at school. Thank you to Kgirl120, TheDivaDivine, Elfwarden and Connieewing. I will try very hard to take your views into account. 

Chapter Three

Why?

"I was just going to tell you what happened the night Ron and I kissed," said Hermione taking a deep breath trying to recover from the horrifying words that had uttered from his mouth.

"Are you all right?" asked Ginny, as she peered into Hermione's brown eyes, which were clogging up with tears.

"Yeah," she sniffed. "It's just me being silly."

"Your not alright," said Ginny. "What's Ron done now?"

Ginny sat down beside her and gave her best friend a hug.

She just shrugged as Ginny let go of her and continued to fiddle with a button on her short mini skirt, which she was playing about with before.

"I'll get him up here right now to tell me what he said to you," Ginny threatened giving Hermione a stern look, which was identical to Professor McGonagall.

She knew Hermione very well by now and knew that she would avoid Ron at all possible times. Hermione could not help the tears, which were running down her cheeks.

"No! Please don't!" said Hermione looking up scared. "I brought it all on by myself!"

"You know I won't get Ron, it normally takes more than one person to make you upset!" she said smiling.

"I'll tell you later why" said Hermione as she lay on her camp bed. "I just want to be by myself this now."

"Ok," said Ginny frowning. "I'll come back after I have had my shower"

Ginny went to get a towel and a change of clothes, then she left the room and closed the door behind her. Hermione nuzzled her face into the pillow as she turned over on to her stomach. Thinking about the time she had been in ecstasy as she had kissed Ron. Her one and only love. She fell a sleep and her dream awoke one of her worst memories.

Flashback 

"_Wow I can't believe it!!" shouted Hermione as Harry emerged from under Voldemort's dead body. She rushed up to Harry and gave him this biggest brotherly hug ever._

"_I wouldn't have been able to do it with out you and Ron," said Harry letting go of Hermione as he saw the jealous look on Ron's face. Harry knew that Ron was extremely in love with Hermione. Ron had confessed all to Harry when he was drunk at Bill and Fleur's wedding. "I'm going to see if everyone else is all right!"_

_Harry walked away from Hermione and Ron as he walked over to the group of people, which was beginning to get bigger. _

"_Aww! This is so cool!" said Hermione. _

_She hugged Ron just like Harry but in side her it took more force for her to do it. He hugged her back more carefully then what Harry had done. He put his arms around her shoulders and through the bottom of her slightly cindered hair. He looked down into her petite face that was glinting in the sunlight. Temptation could not stop him as he lifted his head close to her head so that their lips brushed against each other. Hermione pulled back almost immediately stunned at what had just happened._

"_Oh," said Ron looking positively hurt by the gesture. "I'll just go. You can forget it even happened."_

_Hermione just stood still as the fireworks inside her body finally came to an end. What Ron had said didn't sink, by the time she had realized it was to late. Ron had disappeared from view and Hermione sank to the ground and began to sob._

_End of Flashback_

When Ron reached the bottom of the stairs; he saw a book on the last step wondering what book it was, he picked it up from the bottom step and looked at it. 'Hogwarts – A History.' He then turned it to the back and read the blurb. It was Hermione's favorite book.

'Maybe If I read it then Hermione might think more of me!' thought Ron.

With that Ron walked into the kitchen and began to read the book while eating Cornflakes.

'This is actually very interesting,' thought Ron as he turned to page 50. He had been reading it for just under and hour and was surprised how packed the book was filled of information.

Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen amazed to see Ron reading. When Ron read it tended to be at night when no one was around. If Fred or George found out he was reading he would have been humiliated more than ever.

"Ron?" asked Mrs Weasley looking a bit distressed at the sight. The only time she had seen Ron read was if it was for School or Work but he didn't normally do it for his free leisure; unless it was about Quidditch.

Ron just carried on reading like he had not heard his mother or he chose to ignore what she said.

"Ron? Why are you reading Hogwarts a History?" She repeated.

"I dunno," he replied as he shoved some cornflakes into his mouth. "just found it on the stairs."

"And why are you eating Corn Flakes in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I was hungry!"

Mrs Weasley tutted and left the kitchen shaking her head as she retreated back to the sunny garden. Ginny came tramping down the stairs after being in the shower hence the wet hair.

"RON!" shouted Ginny. "You've got a nerve!"

Ron almost jumped out of his skin he had not heard Finny coming down the stairs.

"What have I done now?"

"Stop acting like you haven't done anything!"

"Well I haven't!"

"Then why is Hermione crying her eyes out in my bedroom?" Ginny's voice was getting louder as she yelled at Ron, Harry heard her and thought it was best to come and check everything was all right.

"Ginny calm down!" said Harry as he approached her. Her face was starting to go red with frustration.

" He has to go upstairs right now to apologize to Hermione!" said Ginny. "Harry make him do it please!"

"Fine then!"

With that Ron started to trundle up the stairs to Ginny's bedroom. Leaving Harry hugging Ginny in the kitchen to try and calm her down.

Hermione's POV

I had just woken up and started to cry again when Ron appeared in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom.

"What do you want?" I asked him giving him a cold glare. Managing to say it through gritted teeth.

"Ginny told me to come upstairs and apologize to you," said Ron not looking at my face.

"So you think it's alright to?" I shouted. "TO hack someone off and just say sorry because someone else told you to?"

"Sorry!" said Ron looking at his feet.

"Why the hell should I except that?" I yelled in his face. "YOU don't even mean it!"

"Well you should except it!" shouted Ron back.

"You have given me no reason why I should."

"How many bloody times do I have to say sorry?"

"It's not the saying sorry!" I said looking into his lovely face trying not to kiss him. "You have to mean it."

"But I do mean it!"

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because" I looked down unwilling to answer. "Why do you have my favourite book?"

"I was reading it"

"You didn't ask to read it!"

"Can I read your book?"

I gave him another glare.

"Please can I read your book?"

I stepped closer to him and slapped his face. I don't know why but I just did I had never ever slapped him before. A minute later he touched his stinging face where I had slapped him. His eyes brimmed with tears. Straight after I saw his eyes I felt bad for what I had just done. He left and walked upstairs to his bedroom. I just slammed the door in his face and sank to the ground crying, hitting my head off the door; thinking how could he ever love me after this?

A/N – Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to my beta Kgirl120! Also if you are interested in who is going to go to Harry and Ginny's wedding then please look at my new one shot – Harry and Ginny's wedding Invitations.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own any Harry Potter stuff – blah blah blah

Disclaimer - I don't own any Harry Potter stuff – blah blah blah

A/N – Thanks for all my reviews from Connieewing, Elfwarden, Fliengdolphine and Kgirl120. I really appreciate the reviews you give me! I was just reading the last chapter and at the end I noticed that it said I slammed the door in his face; but before that I had said he left. I wantyou to know that Hermione slammed the door after Ron had gone because she was frustrated at herself! Now for the next chapter…

Chapter Four

Sorry

From downstairs Ginny and Harry heard the shouting of their two wise friends and then the slamming if the door.

"That doesn't sound good," said Ginny shaking her head. "I'm going to got to see if Hermione is ok."

Harry nodded and they headed up the stairs Ginny left at her bedroom so that she could see Hermione; Harry headed further up the stairs to Ron's bedroom when he thought Ron was.

"Hermione… honey let me in please," said Ginny quietly as she couldn't open the door as Hermione was leaning on the door. Hermione stood up and opened the door; she walked over to the camp bed which was where she was going to be sleeping. "Please tell me whats wrong!"

"I am such a fool Ginny," cried Hermione tears began to flow down her face. "He hates me now and will never forgive me!"

"It's ok, Mione" said Ginny as she shut the door behind her. "Look I'll try to get Harry to talk to him to make him see sense… Harry will do that for you."

Ginny turned to go to see Harry. Hermione jumped up and ran towards Ginny. She grabbed hold of her wrist, as she tried to pull Ginny away from the door.

"It was me!" Hermione said crying. "It was me who slapped him!"

Ginny looked a little stunned as Hermione finished speaking. Who would have guessed that Hermione would turn violent?

"Ohh…Hermione," said Ginny as she hugging Hermione. "Just because you slapped him doesn't mean the he doesn't love you… he just might be pissed off for a while… I know Ron and there is nothing that can take the love he has for you away from him."

"I'm a bad person! A Bitch!"

"Hermione you only did that because you were annoyed!" said Ginny as she turned to face Hermione. "Why did you hit him any way?"

"Well… it was because… you said to him to apologise and he said you had told him and I said that he didn't mean it when I don't know if he did…"

"What?" asked Ginny, as she couldn't understand what Hermione was saying. "Can you speak slower?"

"Ok… well… he told me that you had told him to apologise to me; Well he did apologise but I thought that he didn't mean it so we stared arguing and he was holding my book and I shouted at him for that… he shouted back and I slapped him…the day it is today… it just made it worse…"

Tear started to pour down Hermione's face again as she thought about it.

"What?" asked Ginny surprised about what Hermione had said. She racked her brains to try and remember what had happen and why today was so upsetting for Hermione.

"A year today…" Hermione said but before she could finish Ginny interrupted her.

"Oh Hermione… I totally forgot!" said Ginny as she remember what had happened. "… Cry all you like! Looks… go up to Ron… just tell him… he'll understand… We all understand to some extent…"

"OK…"

With that she left the room and wondered up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. To the Man that she had hit and loved so much.

…………….

Hermione knocked on the door as she approached Ron's room. Almost immediately the door was opened, Hermione who had been expecting to see Ron was surprised that it was Harry who had opened the door.

"Can I speak to Ron please?" asked Hermione not looking at Harry's face trying to avoid his eyes.

Harry turned round to ask Ron if he wanted to speak to her. Ron was lying in his bed at this moment.

"Yes… sure," said Harry as he stepped out the room and let Hermione in. "Where's Ginny?"

"In her bedroom…"

With that Harry started to walk down the corridor to the stairs. Hermione stepped further in the Room and shut the door behind her so they could get some privacy.

"Ron I am sorry for hitting you… I tried to forget the feelings that were going on inside me today but I'm not strong enough… I feel so weak…"

Hermione began to sob into her hands.

"Today?" asked Ron as he was, like Ginny, puzzled at what Hermione had just told him.

"A year… since… since my parents deaths…"

Ron almost immediately jumped off his bed, which he had been resting on and he strolled over to Hermione taking her face in his arms and brushing away her tears.

"I'm so sorry… Mione… I totally forgot," said Ron. He wiped away the tears from her face and pulled her into a hug.

"I feel so bad for hitting you… I'm just so angry at myself… and the people who murdered my parents… I didn't mean to take it out on you…"

"Hermione I understand who you feel… I know that you feel upset… but I don't want you to… do you want to visit your parents graves?" he asked Hermione looked up surprised. "We don't have to if you don't want to… but it might help you to feel better about your parents."

"I think I would like that," said Hermione. "I've never been to my parents grave… it might help to settle my mind."

"Ok… I'll just get my coat and I'll meet you downstairs… ok?" asked Ron.

"OK… see you in a couple of minutes then."

After Ron had retrieved his jack he rushed downstairs to tell his Mum that Him and Hermione were away to visit Hermione's parents graves.

"Also Mum can you make Hermione's favourite meal?" asked Ron.

"Of course Ron do you know what it is?" Mrs Weasley replied.

"It's lasagne…" just as Ron finished speaking Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs and she began to trundle down to meet Ron in the living Room. "Ok are you ready to go?"

"Yeah ok," replied Hermione.

"Do you want to do a sidelong apparation or not?" asked Ron looking at Hermione.

"Can you do sidelong please?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I can," he said this as he smiled back. "Hold on tight!"

With that they left in the living room in a flash.

….

Ron and Hermione appeared just outside a small village, where Hermione lived before the war. They entered the village and began to wall to the church which had a graveyard. They got many odd stares as they passed

As the night Hermione's parents had died most of the village had as well. Not many new people can into the village as the Muggles all thought that it was cursed. After a five-minute walk Hermione and Ron finally came to the place where they were heading. The graveyard was in the shade of the trees and there was the new grave stone s and old… they headed over to the new. They walked thought the gravestone to find out what ones were Hermione's parents. When they got to the end of the last row where the saw the grave stones. As they approached the graves Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"These are my parents gravestones!" said Hermione as she sank to the ground and started sobbing. Ron followed her to the ground and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey… it's ok," he said as he wiped away the tears from her face. "Your parents are at rest here… They wouldn't have wanted you to this upset… They want you to enjoy the rest of your life… Lets take a walk around the village… you can show me your favourite places!"

"Ok…" sobbed Hermione as she and Ron rose from the ground. They left the graveyard and began walking around the village. Hermione showed Ron many things; where her old house was, the park where she us to play and some of her old friends house.

"Thank you Ron…" said Hermione just before they were about to go. "Thank you for being there for me."

"It's ok," said Ron smiling as they apparated back to The Burrow. Finally Ron thought that something in his life looked up for the better. When they arrived home they they had a lovely tea of lasagne and talked til it was time for bed.

A/N – thanks if you review… I'm really sorry it took me so long to write this but I have been ill and I probably won't update very soon because I have exams coming up.

Hope you enjoy it!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews from I hope you like this chapter! It's a bit of a teaser!!! I know the ending was kinda rubbish of the last chapter but I had to finish it quickly!

Disclaimer – You know the score- I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter apart from this story!!

Chapter Five

"I'm just going up stairs…" said Hermione as she walked to the stairs

"I just wanted to say thank you very much for what you did yesterday for me," said Hermione as she entered Ron's bedroom and walked towards Ron.

"It's ok…" said Ron looking down at her. "I went through a stage just after my Grandma died… I was just… you know very upset… I can't begin to a imagine what you are going through as it was your parents who died…"

Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug just to comfort her to make sure she was all right. Hermione looked up into Ron's bright blue eyes as she brushed his long hair back behind his ears, which had gone red in embarrassment. Hermione breathed deeply and smelt his scent… which was something familiar to her… it was the scent t which she had smelt in her

"I love your hair… it's just so soft…" said Hermione dreamily. She began to put her fingers through his hair as Ron continued to hold her around her waist…

"Your just sooo beautiful…" Ron replied to Hermione.

Ron's face began to move towards Hermione's. Hermione was struck into awe as he approached her.

Sudden Fred approached the room and stopped in his tracks as he saw the position that Ron and Hermione were in. When Fred realised what was happening he cleared his throat very loudly. Hermione and Ron turned around on the stop immediately and separated. Ron turned even more beetroot red and Hermione blushed innocently.

"Ohh… young love!" said Fred when they turned around. "Honestly it's about time… Mum is gonna be sooo pleased when she finds out about Ron's new love."

"Fred please don't tell Mum about us… not yet wait until we are ready to tell them ourselves!"

"I'll think about it," said Fred. "Anyway lunch is ready and Mum already called on both of you three times… do you want me to tell Mum that you are both to busy to come down?" He asked this as he began to smirk.

"It's ok Fred we will both be coming down stairs now," replied Hermione. "I'll see you later Ron."

Hermione gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and began to walk down the stairs.

So finally ickle Ronnie has managed to score with a hot babe!"

"Wait until I tell Angelina what you just said!" said Ron as he went bright red again.

"Don't worry she already knows I love her… because unlike you I have told her!"

They then walked down the stairs not talking to each other.

……

After they had finished eating their lunch of sandwiches that had been made by Molly. Hermione rose from the table.

"Ginny are you coming out for a walk?" she asked Ginny politely.

"In about five minutes. Once I have finished this sandwich… you go out side and I will come out in a couple of minutes," said Ginny as she took another bit of her sandwich.

"Ok," said Hermione as she walked out onto the back yard.

Just after Hermione had left Ron stood up and began to walk up the stairs, which probably meant he was going to his bedroom. Once they had heard the door slam shut the Weasley family began to talk very quietly about the two people who had just left the room.

"Fred what happened when you went upstairs?" said Mrs Weasley.

"Why should I tell all of you… it's not our business it's Ron and Hermione's!" Fred replied.

"Oh so you admit that something did happen then!" said George who was swinging on his chair.

"Well ok maybe something did happen…" said Fred. "I caught then in a very… um… how to say it… close… position."

"What?" asked Ginny who was in utter shock by this news.

"I caught them hugging…" said Fred. "If I had gone in a few seconds later I would have caught them… kissing!"

"Ok that's enough!" said Ginny. " I better go out and see Hermione. I'll see you later Harry."

Ginny said this as she stood up and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. Ginny walked outside to the yard. It took Ginny a minute to find Hermione as she was sitting under the tree, which was beside the lake. Ginny began to walk over to Hermione.

When Ginny reached where Hermione was sitting she sat down beside her.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Ginny. "Just before lunch? Have you made up now?"

"Yes I think we finally have," Hermione replied. "We nearly kissed for the second time… I think that the next time will be even better than the first."

"So are you finally together… as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Ginny while she watched a family of ducks swim in the lake.

"I…I dunno," said Hermione thinking about this. "We haven't really spoken about that… We have just made up… I think I will give it another couple of days till I mention something like that…"

"Do you think… um… do you love him?" asked Ginny.

Hermione answered this question almost immediately.

"Of course I love him. I have been in love with him since he finally realised that I was of opposite sex as him," said Hermione. "Which did take him quiet a while to realise!"

Ginny and Hermione began to giggle at this.

"Look it's my wedding day tomorrow and all I want is for everyone to be happy… that includes you and Ron," said Ginny. "When you get married to Ron you will the feeling I am having this now… I am full of excitement… I can't wait until I can finally be with Harry as his wife!"

"When you were little did you ever think that you would marry so young? Or marry the famous Harry Potter?" asked Hermione.

"I remember the first time my Dad mentioned Harry… It was when I was four… or maybe five… It was at Christmas and my dad did a speech saying thanks to Harry Potter the boy who lived… I asked who he was and I always said I would like to marry… when I finally got to meet him it was a dream come true! Then when I was in fifth year… well what can I say? I have loved him since then," said Ginny. "I always thought that I wouldn't get married until I was at least twenty… but I know Harry is the right person… so what's the point in waiting? Who really cares if I am seventeen of Fifty-Five!"

"Before I went to Hogwarts I always thought that I wouldn't get married till I was about thirty… but just recently I was starting to doubt if I would ever get married… I think I will… I have always wanted to have kids… but with a man who understands kids..."

"So a bit like Ron then?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah probably," said Hermione. "Do you think I should go and see Ron?"

"If you want to have your kiss!" said Ginny.

"You can spend sometime with Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah I suppose," said Ginny. "I need to talk to him about something anyway…"

"Ginny are you all right?" asked Hermione as Ginny had gone into a daydream and her face had a worried expression. "Ginny?"

Ginny popped out of her daydream.

"Oh yes… I'm fine…" said Ginny.

"I'll see you later then…" said Hermione as she stood up and hugged Ginny.

……

"So Ron are you enjoying Hogwarts a History?" asked Hermione as she walked into Ron's bedroom. Ron was slumped on his bed. As soon as Hermione came in he sat up a bit more.

"Wha… oh… yeah it's great!" said Ron.

"What part are you at?" asked Hermione. She approached his bed and sat down beside him. "Oh this part! It's my favourite part!!!"

"Do you want to read it with me?" asked Ron.

"Yeah… ok," said Hermione. "Can you move over a bit?"

"Sure!" said Ron as he moved over to let Hermione on to. "You do I… I … Love you!"

"I love you too," said Hermione looking up at his face.

Ron began to move towards to Hermione and put his arm around her. His face moved closer to Hermione's and Hermione moved her face towards his. Their lips finally met. It was soft at first and then when Hermione began to kiss back. Then the kiss became more powerful Fred entered the room.

"Why do I always have to come in when you are kissing or cuddling?" asked Fred as he covered his eyes.

A/N Hope you like it!

Thanks to my beta kgirl120!


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N Heya everyone! I am really sorry about the delay of my next chapter but I have been sooo busy and I have been on holiday without a computer… I have also read the last Harry Potter book but don't worry I shall not tell you who died. Just to make it clear I am keep nearly everyone who died alive and I think I have killed someone off that she hadn't but that doesn't matter… Hope you Enjoy!!

This is a list of all Ginny's sister in Laws Fleur, Sarah (Angelina and Katie are Fred and Georges plus ones for the wedding)

In chapter one Sarah is not staying at the Burrow but at her parents house...

Just to make sure Hermione is 20 in September!

Disclaimer – I don't own the Harry Potter books because I am not J.K.Rowling!

Chapter Six

The morning of Ginny and Harry's wedding had finally come. Last minutes preparations were taking place by Molly who had forgotten to put make some of the food that was for after the wedding.

"Ginny can I come in?" asked Hermione as she knocked gently on Ginny's bedroom door.

"Yeah…" said Ginny as she unlocked the door with a flick of her wand. "Can you help me fasten my dress? I can't get the zip up… I must have put on some more weight…"

"Yeah sure no problem…" said Hermione as she walked into the bedroom she also began to struggle to fasten up Ginny's dress.

"Hermione… please just use magic…and can you make it just a little bigger, it's a bit tight…" said Ginny. "So has Ron seen you yet? Told you how gorgeous you look?"

"No I haven't seen him yet…at least Fred has stopped going on about you know when… gosh… that was really embarrassing!" said Hermione, as she finished sorting Ginny's dress. "I don't know why Fred is making such a big deal out of a small thing!"

"Hermione… It wasn't a small thing… He walked in on both of you snogging! I definitely feel sorry for Fred!"

Said Ginny as she began to laugh. "I am sooo glad that I am not Fred!"

"It wasn't that bad! Wow look at the time! It's almost four… I'll go and see if Harry is already out there ok? I won't be long!"

Hermione picked up the hem of her dress as she began to run up the stairs to Ronald's bedroom where Harry and Ron had been getting ready. When she reached the bedroom she peaked to see if anyone was inside the tiny room.

"Who's there?" asked Ron as he saw the door open a little; he quickly tried to cover his boy boxers, as he couldn't see who it was trying to get a peck of him. "Oh it's you Mione… Wow you look nice!"

"Why thank you Ronald," said Hermione she blushed slightly really pleased to her someone thought she looked good. " You look almost look nice to… if you put your trousers on… Shouldn't you be down stairs by now? Where is Harry?"

"Well Harry has just gone down stairs and I am just going to follow him once I have put on my trousers as you may see," said Ron he still had his trousers up trying to hide his boxers from Hermione. "I think people wouldn't appreciate it if I went down in by boxers."

Hermione began to blush because of what Ron had just said. Why did she always have to see Ron in a situation that made her want him even more than she did?

"Ok… I'll just leave you to it… that is once I have had a look out your window," said Hermione ran quickly over to the window. "Ok I see Harry out beside the alter under the marquee… I'll just go and take Ginny in to the kitchen… I'll see you later…"

She gave him a quick peck on his cheek and left closing the door leaving him to finish getting changed into his trousers. Hermione knocked on the door to Ginny's bedroom then entered to tell Ginny what she had found out.

"Ginny you can come down stairs now… Harry's outside waiting at the alter-"

"So what did Ron say when he saw you?" asked Ginny as she picked up her bouquet.

"He said that I looked pretty… Is there someone else?" asked Hermione as she looked at Ginny. "He didn't seem that pleased to see me… and he only said I looked nice… are you sure he likes me?"

"Hermione didn't he kiss you?" asked Ginny, Hermione nodded in reply. "Why would he kiss you if he doesn't like you? That does not make any sense. Come on lets go down stairs so I can finally get married!"

"Ok!" said Hermione, she put Ron out of her mind.

Both Ginny and Hermione picked up the hem of their dresses as they walked down the stairs. Mrs Weasley was busy fussing around doing the last minute cooking. When Hermione and Ginny walked into the room she smiled happily. Tears began to form in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"My little baby already to get married!" cried Mrs. Weasley as she hugged her youngest and only daughter. "What a grand day it is!"

"You will be fine!" said Mr Weasley to Ginny as Ginny took her fathers arm. "And you look really beautiful!"

Mrs Weasley then left the kitchen and walked up the isle to tell everyone that Ginny was ready to marry.

Music began to drift through the air as Ginny and Mr Weasley began to walk up the isle. Ginny was wearing a simple white dress, which complimented her hair, which was curled. Behind her was Hermione who was wearing a pink low cut dress. Hermione's hair was also curled. Luna was also wearing the same. Behind Luna and Hermione was Tonks who was carrying her little son Teddie, as he was the ringmaster. At the end of the isle were Harry and Ron who were waiting for them to arrive. Harry and Ron were both wearing black dress robes but Harry had a red tie and Ron had a blue tie.

Mr Doge was standing beside Harry and Ron. When Ginny arrived at the end of the isle Mr doge began to speak, "We are gathered here to day to witness the Union of Two faithful souls of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley…"

Once Harry and Ginny had said their vows and were married everyone sat down to eat the meal Mrs Weasley had cooked earlier that day. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Neville were all sitting at the same table to eat.

"I suppose you want me to make a speech," said Ron. "Well I have the piece of paper some where… Ah! Here it is! As you all know we are her to see the Boy Who Lived marry my younger sister, Ginny, If this was set up as Ginny was already pregnant then you have all of us to take care of you…"

Everyone looked shocked as Ron said this but of course the twins were laughing, Ginny looked worried and she grabbed Harry's hand even tighter.

"I was only joking! God does no one have any sense of humour?" asked Ron.

"Oy Ron! Don't give us that kind of cheek!" yelled the twins. "We were the ones who taught you your sense of humour!"

"Well anyway this is getting off the point, just take care of our baby sister Harry! And welcome to the Weasley family!"

When Ron was finished making his speech, Ginny and Harry were the first to begin the dancing.

"I love you Mrs Potter do you know that?" Harry whispered as they carried to dancing a very slow dance.

"I think I do know that," said Ginny as she looked up into Harry's green eyes, which were hidden behind his glasses. "And guess what Harry… I love you to…"

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on our honeymoon today," said Harry.

"It's fine," said Ginny as she tucked one of her curls behind her ear. "I'll just enjoy it more when it comes around… plus it's only one and half months I have to wait!"

"Mione do you want to dance?" asked Ron as he offered her his hand.

"I would love to Ronald," said Hermione, her blue eyes twinkling in the light of the sun setting. Ron and Hermione walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. When the song was finished Ron went to get then both some fire whiskey.

"Hermione would you like to dance with me?" asked Neville. "Just as friends."

"I would love to Neville," said Hermione. " But I just need to have a drink which Ron is getting for me."

"Ok."

A few minutes later Ron arrived with her drink.

"Is it all right if I have one dance with Neville?" Hermione whispered.

"Sure… you don't need to ask," Ron said this even though it hurt him to see Hermione with someone else other than him.

Hermione and Neville wondered off onto the dance floor.

"I'm going to ask him now," said Lavender as she was talking to Parvati. "The bitch has gone and is dancing with Neville."

"Bye then," said Parvati as she took a long drink from her butter beer.

Lavender walked slowly over to Ron her hips wiggling from left to right.

"Hello Ron," said Lavender, she puckered up her lips as she said it. "Do you fancy going for a dance?"

"I would love to but-" Before Ron had time to decline her offer she had interrupted him.

"Lets go then!"

Lavender pulled Ron onto the dance floor, her long brown hair that had pink highlights swaying beneath her shoulders. Lavender took Ron's hands and placed then low down on her hips almost on to her bottom, at this moment Hermione turned around to see Ron's hands on Lavender's bottom, Hermione turned away not wanting to watch Ron's new found love, 'Why was Lavender always so evil?' thought Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Ron as he pulled his hands up onto the small of his back. "Trying to get back together with me? I don't think you should as I am going out with Hermione."

"Is that so," said Lavender as they continued to dance. "I was talking to Hermione earlier and she said she was single at the moment, and that she had taken a very big crush on Neville!"

"Well if she feels like that then I suppose I can you know be with you," said Ron, he was really pissed that Hermione had said something like that to him.

Finally it was midnight and Harry and Ginny apparated arm in arm to Grimmauld place. (Ginny hadn't moved in till today.)

"Right now," said Mrs Weasley when all the guests had left and the only people who were left were Bill, Fleur and Little Bill who was sleeping on her shoulder, Charlie and Sarah, Fred and Angelina, George and Katie, Ron (Who wasn't their) and Hermione were left to do the tidying up. " Bill will you start gathering up the dishes… Fleur you can go up to bed with Little Bill… Charlie and Sarah you can Bill, Fred and Angelina can do the dishes, George and Katie you can sweep up and tidy all the rubbish away, I'll do the deck and you Arthur can do the garden…"

Everyone began to do their jobs.

"What will I do?" asked Hermione as she followed Mrs Weasley to the deck.

"Oh you and Ron…" said Mrs Weasley. "Where's Ron? You can go and find him! Them come back to me as I need to think of a job."

Hermione began to walk to the orchard to see if Ron was there. As she approached the orchard she heard giggling and a sloppy noise, which sounded like someone was kissing someone. Hermione turned the corner to see Ron and Lavender kissing under the apple tree. They broke apart when the heard Hermione gasp.

"Ron what are you doing?" asked Hermione. "Why are you kissing that Bitch? I thought you liked me… what was I kidding myself!" Tears began to roll down Hermione's cheeks. "I really thought you were someone who understood me Ronald! I even let myself fall in love with you!"

Once Hermione had said this she took off at speed and ran into the Burrow upstairs to Ron's bedroom, which she was going to destroy.

"You Bitch!" said Ron as he pulled away from Lavender. "How could you do this to me?"

"Easily!" said Lavender smirking. "I had to get revenge on that Hermione Bitch and you were the easiest option!"

Lavender apparated and Ron ran after Hermione. When Ron reached the kitchen of the Burrow he asked Fred where Hermione had gone.

"Temper she… By the sound of it she went up to your bedroom… We thought it was best just to leave her to calm down."

CRASH!!!! BANG!!!!!!!

"Sounds like she is destroying your room Ron!" said Angelina trying not to laugh.

Ron apparated up to his bedroom and he disarmed Hermione placed silent charm on his bedroom, locked the door, lifted up the chest of drawers which Hermione had knocked down and put both his and Hermione's wand in the drawer.

"What the Bloody Hell do you think you are doing?" asked Hermione as she began to tackle Ron to the ground.

"Trying to calm you down!" said Ron as he gripped Hermione's shoulders. Tears were still pouring down Hermione's face mucking up her makeup. "Mione I need to explain! Lavender told me that you fancied Neville and after we danced I drank some Fire whiskey… lots actually… and she led me away…"

"So?" said Hermione. "After what she did to you in her sixth year! Why did you believe her?"

"Because she said that you had said it!" said Ron tears were now beginning to form in his eyes. "I didn't want to lose you and because I am such a git… such a bastard!"

"Ron… please don't swear!" said Hermione; her voice was beginning to calm down very slowly.

"I have always loved you Hermione!" said Ron. "Ever since you went out with Krum… I am such a git for not telling you sooner… When you said in front of Lavender that you loved me I knew what she truly was… The Biggest Bitch-"

But before Ron could finish his sentence Hermione had lunged herself on top of him and was kissing him madly… When Ron finally realised what was going on he began to kiss her back with more passion than ever before… five minutes later they stopped for breath…

"Sorry," said Hermione smiling the tears which had been in her eyes had disappeared. " I just couldn't help myself… You looked so dam sexy when you were saying sorry to me…"

"I'm just sooo please you can forgive me!" said Ron he continued to hug Hermione.

Ron pulled off his top dress robe and pushed Hermione against the wall and began to snog her again. Hermione began to unbutton his top as they carried on kissing. When Hermione had finished unbuttoning his top she pushed it off to reveal Ron's tanned and muscular body she then pushed his trousers to the ground.

"You do know that you have a fab body don't you?" said Hermione smirking.

"Thanks for telling me!" said Ron but before Hermione could reply Ron had began to snog her again. This time it was his turn, he unzipped her dress and it feel around her ankles. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

"Did you know that you were the first person to tell me that I was beautiful?" said Hermione smiling up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ron as he gestured to the bed.

"Of course Ron," she said she had been smiling for the last fifteen minutes while they had been snogging, has they ha been the best minutes in her life. "I have never been so sure in my life…"

With her reply he lifted Hermione onto his old bed.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

Two hours later both of the naked bodies, which were very close together, were a sleep on the bed.

One thing they had forgotten was… The contraceptive charm…

And that the Weasley's down stairs were getting a bit suspicious why Ron and Hermione had not returned from his bedroom… Thankfully Mrs and Mr Weasley had gone to bed so they hadn't realised that the two teens were missing…

A/N So what do you think? If you like it can you review? Thanks to my beta kgirl120!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Really sorry about the long update school been really you busy… but life is always busy… SO what have you been up to lately… Hang on a minute… this isn't MSN! It's story time WHOOP!!! WHOOP!!! Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I love ya all to bits taking valuable time to type words on the laptop or computer screen… Anyway enough blabbering lets get down to business.

I also forgot to mention that Sarah – Charlie's wife, is expecting a baby in September.

And I also have to say that I am looking for baby names!!! For all the children of the Weasley's and of course Tonks and Lupin… So please suggest names in the reviews!

Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and all that stuff… If I did I would be mega rich… and have my own laptop!

Chapter Seven

It was the early hours of the morning when the brunette girl finally stirred…

Hermione finally opened her eyes… it was getting lighter… she opened her eyes more and discovered that she was in fact naked beside another naked body, which had red hair and the wonderful blue eyes.

"Holy shit!!!" shouted Hermione as she sat bolt up right.

Ron was woken up by the noise of Hermione he also sat bolt upright…

"Whats the matter?" asked Ron he looked around the room startled.

"Ron we are in your bedroom – bed naked! What if you're Mum came in!!" replied Hermione.

"We will just tell her we had sex last night!" said Ron chuckling at the look on Hermione's face… which was horrified.

"Ron! You can't say that! You're Mum will hate me!" said Hermione.

"I won't don't worry… I just want you to be mine for a while… I don't want Mum fussing over us…" said Ron answer the look on Hermione's face. He then looked over at his watch… "It's seven o'clock! You better go! Even though I don't want you to!"

Ron kissed Hermione passionately… Hermione then quickly put on her dress and took her wand out of the cupboard that Ron had put them in the night before. She gave Ron a quick kiss then left the room slowly walking down the stairs trying not to wake anyone up. She got just pasted the bathroom door when it opened… It gave her such a fright she jumped a foot in the air.

Thankfully it was only Bill and Little Bill.

"Hey Hermione…" said Fred as he yawned. "Nice pyjamas."

As Fred said this Hermione flushed a bright shade of red.

"Please don't tell anyone… We don't want anyone to know!" said Hermione as she stopped in her track.

"What? WE?" asked Fred. "Your nothing to do with ME Hermione! Except maybe a future sister-in-law…"

"Ohh… WHAT?" asked Hermione surprised what Fred thought of her.

"Well Mum's been going on about for a while… I think you are two young to get married though!"

"I'm nearly twenty!!" said Hermione.

"Ah! Hermione doesn't defend herself! You DO like Ronnikins! Don't you!" said Fred. With that he chuckled to himself and walked away.

"Please don't tell anyone!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me and George… and Angelina and Katie!"

Hermione tutted to herself and walked down to Ginny's old bedroom. Bill, Fleur and Little bill were all asleep… (Or seemed to be). She quickly put on her pyjamas and got into her camp bed.

"So where have you been?" asked Bill quietly. Hermione once again jumped. "With Ron?"

"Oh God Bill you gave me a fright!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you… you haven't asked my question though were you with Ron?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I won't tell anyone in less you want me to tell them…"

"Ok… I was with Ron," said Hermione.

"The whole night?" asked Bill.

"Bill come on… you know what we were doing!" said Hermione. "You aren't what I call dumb!"

"Oh ok… Can we not really talk about it… as it is my little Bro," said Bill. "Not that I mind really but maybe it's best if you talk to Ginny or some-one… she will understand how you feel better then I."

"Yeah I don't really mind…" said Hermione.

Five minutes past with silence… Hermione just lay there thinking about the wonderful time she had had with him.

"You did use the contraceptive charm didn't you?" asked Bill nervously.

Hermione thought back to the night before… she couldn't really remember if they had… but it wouldn't really matter would it? It's just once?

"Of course we did Bill what do you take us for a couple of dumb people?" asked Hermione.

"Of course not I was just making sure!" said Bill.

"I know but well I think Fred knows something!" said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Bill. "You know what Fred is like he says stuff just for his own benefit!"

"Yeah… but this time it was different," said Hermione. "He was saying stuff like your Mum was saying that me and Ron were going to get married…"

"Well Mum has said stuff about that… but don't mind her… she just wants all her kids to grow up and have families of there own and to be happy like she is with dad, it's one of her ambitions in life!" said Bill. "She thinks that you will make Ron really happy and that's why she is saying stuff like this, wait until she finds out about you and Ron… she will be over the moon!"

"That's why Ron and I want to keep it quiet for a while… have some peace while we can," said Hermione.

"I know what you mean… but you won't have very long… I only had about a month until she found out about me and Fleur…" said Bill.

"Daddy up!" said Little Bill he had obviously just woken-up and was wanting to go downstairs and play with his toys.

"Ok! Bill I'm just gonna get…" said Bill as he yawned.

"It's ok… I'll take him downstairs," said Hermione. "I just love children and I wish I had had brothers and sisters."

"If your sure…" said Bill.

"We'll be fine won't we Little Bill!" said Hermione as she picked Little Bill up. "Come on lets get your nappy changed little fello!"

0123456789012345678901245678901234567890123456789012345678901234

It was ten o'clock before anyone came down stairs. Both Little Bill and Hermione had already had breakfast and they were both playing with Little Bill's bricks. Hermione looked around to see who was coming down the stairs.

"Hello!" said Ron as he walked over at sat on the floor beside Little Bill and Hermione he briefly kissed Hermione on the lips. "I wish one day that I wake up and one day you will be playing with our child…"

"I would like that too," replied Hermione. "But not until after we've got married… We don't want to rush into things."

"Yeah… I know," As Ron said this he made a move into kiss her but stopped very quickly as Mrs Weasley had appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good Morning!" said Mrs Weasley she kissed Little Bill on the head then went into the kitchen and started to prepare some porridge. "I see you've had breakfast Hermione… and you gave Little Bill's his too."

"Yeah he was hungry so I just made breakfast for us," replied Hermione.

"Have you been up long? Ron?" she asked.

"No Mum I just got up… I was tired after last…"

He winked at Hermione when His mother's back was turned. Hermione flushed a pale pink and hit him playfully over the head.

"OW!" said Ron. "Mum! Hermione's started to attack me! I'm in mortal danger!"

Little Bill giggled as Ron pretended to act scarred of Hermione. Hermione and Mrs Weasley also started to laugh.

"Ron can you go and wake up everyone and say it's breakfast time?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Ok, Mum," said Ron. He whispered, "I hate this part… you see everyone with their girlfriends or wives… that's the nice way to put it!"

Hermione chuckled once more. Ron then left and went up the stairs.

"Mama Dada!" said Little Bill as Fleur and Bill came down stairs.

"Thanks Hermione!"

"No problem…" said Hermione. "We had lots of fun didn't we Little Bill?"

Little Bill only smiled in reply.

"Is it ok if I just go up for a shower Mrs Weasley?" asked Hermione.

"Of course it is dear, and remember you don't have to call me Mrs Weasley… your part of the family now!"

Hermione smiled and then began to walk up the stairs, she pasted the twins on her way, they laughed and wolf whistled at her. After she had pasted about everyone she saw Ron.

"Hi… I'm just away to have a shower," said Hermione.

"Ok… I think I shall just go and have breakfast," Ron said as he looked up and down the stairs to make sure nobody was in ear shoot. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Hermione, Ron gave her a quick peck on the cheek then carried on his journey downstairs.

By the time Ron was downstairs so was everyone one else, the only spare seats were up at the end beside Fred, George and Bill. So Ron reluctantly went and sat beside them.

"So did you have a good sleep last night, Fred?" asked George to his twin, George saying sleep rather loudly compared to the rest of the sentence.

"Why yes George I did have a fantastic Sleep… What about you Ron?2 asked Fred trying to retain himself from laughing. Ron who understood where he was going blushed a very dark shade of red.

"That's enough you two," whispered Bill quietly so that Mr or Mrs Weasley couldn't hear them. "Don't tell Mum about it… she will want to hear it form Ron and Hermione herself!"

"Ah!" said Fred. "So it is true Little Ronnie and Hermione had… OW!!!"

Fred had just screamed as Ron had just dug his heel into Fred's sensitive foot (His foot was sensitive because of a very bad breakages during the war.) Mrs Weasley looked at the other end of the table puzzled by what had just happened.

"I… erm… just hit my sore foot off the table leg," said Fred nervously. "It's ok now though…"

"Are you sure it's fine Fred?" asked Angelina, worried about her boyfriends foot.

"Of course Angelina."

"It's a lovely day isn't it?" asked Mrs Weasley smiling.

"Yes dear, I agree with you on that!" said Mr Weasley who was fiddling around with a muggle CD player.

"Where's Charlie and Sarah?" asked Mrs Weasley. "Are you sure you remembered to wake them up Ron?"

"Yes, I did Mum," replied Ron. "He said he was just away to wake up Sarah."

"Well you can go and make sure they are both ok then," said Mrs Weasley.

Ron stood up and stuffed his last spoonful of porridge in his mouth.

_**While Ron and Co were eating dinner**_

After Hermione had pasted Ron on the stairs she carried on up to Ginny's old room where she got a towel and a new change of clothes. She then headed to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hello?" called Hermione as soon as she said this she heard a gasp of pain from inside the bathroom. "Are you alright in there?"

"Help… please!"

Hermione took her wand out of her pocket and used a simple spell to open the door. When she opened the door she saw Sarah laying on the with liquid around her.

"I… think… my waters… just broke…" she said as she took deep breaths.

"Umm… It's ok… stay calm I'll go and get Charlie!" said Hermione as she rushed out the bathroom she ran quickly up to Charlie's room to see him putting on his shirt. "You've got to come quick Sarah's gone into labour!"

"What?" asked Charlie startled as he hadn't seem Hermione come into the room.

"Sarah has gone into labour!"

"Where is she?" asked Charlie.

"In the bathroom… Shall I go and get your Mum?" asked Hermione as she followed Charlie out of his room into the bathroom.

"Yeah, you better, it's going to be ok Sarah!" he said.

Hermione swiftly ran down the stairs, she met Ron at the bottom of the stairs.

"I thought you were going to have a shower?" asked Ron confused.

"Yeah I was but Sarah has gone into labour in the bathroom and I need to get your Mum!" replied Hermione.

"Ok… I'll go and see Charlie and Sarah!" said Ron as he ran up the stairs.

Hermione then ran down the remainder of the stairs and entered the kitchen nearly knocking over Fred and standing on his sore foot.

"OW!! Will you stop standing on my foot Hermione!!" cried Fred.

"Sorry but.. Ah! Mrs Weasley Sarah has gone into labour!" said Hermione her breathing was beginning to slow down. "She's in the biggest bathroom!"

"Arthur and Bill can you go and lift her down here… we'll need to get her to St Mungos… Hermione can you go and get her hospital bag it's in the living room behind the sofa… Angelina can you get some towels please!" said Mrs Weasley.

Once Mrs Weasley had finished speaking everyone went to work at what they had been told… 10 minutes later Charlie and Bill were apparating Sarah to St Mungos.

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123

"Aw!! She's so cute!!" said Hermione as she so Charlie and Sarah's little girl.

Five hours after Sarah was apparated to St Mungos she gave birth to a girl to be called Daisy Molly Annette Weasley, she was 7pounds 5. Her red hair was a little tuff on her head and she dark chocolate brown coloured eyes.

"I know!" said Ginny grinning. "My first little niece!"

Over on the bed Charlie was hugging Sarah.

Everyone was happy!!

A/N So what did ya think? I hoped I would have got it up on Monday as my Dad got a new laptop. But he's been working at home a lot so this was the first chance I have had to update!!

Please review!!!

Catriona..

(Koolness)


End file.
